cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Venesian Federation
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Venesia is a medium sized, developing, and old nation at 315 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Venesia work diligently to produce Oil and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Venesia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Venesia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Venesia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Venesia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Aerial Assault against Planet Soy The day after Planet Soy declared war on Soltirea, many Venesian fighters and bombers assaulted the capitalist nation, commencing bombing runs over the enemy infrastructure and providing close air support for Volgan ground troops and tanks. Within a couple days, the enemy's air force was wiped out; Volgan and Soltirean forces reoccupied Grozny, the Soltirean capitol. Much of Planet Soy's infrastructure and land was systematically destroyed and taken during the last stages of the war. Venesians had proven their prowess in the air. History History: 1205AD Venesia was founded by sepratists from Romania who started their colony on the island that was to be called, "Venesia." Decades later, the Black Empire of Venesia was formed by Vladimir Vermonov and his wife Natasha Vermonov Venesia was divided into different kingdoms at the time: Venesian Empire, Kingdom of Emerald, Kingdom of Lagoon and The Cove Republic, the kingdoms fought each other for years until a decree of peace was signed by the Tsar of the Venesian Empire, one year later, The Cove Republic joined the Venesian Empire as well as the Kingdom of Lagoon. 1985. The last Tsar of the Venesian Empire was Rodoski Vermonov, he had a daughter called Anastasia Vermonov who was in love with Michael Vincentski who was the Prince of Venesia and also the President of Republic of Venesia (Kingdom of Emerald.) However when the Princess broke up with the Prince due to Paralell political views on how to change Venesia, she got people from the Venesian military to join her side as she is was the General of the Venesian Army, they stormed the Castle of Venesia and assasinated the Tsar (her father) while Michael Vincentski watched him die. This was the being of the Second Venesian civil war with Anastasia being the new Premier of the Venesian Socialist Republics and Michael Vincetski the President of the Rep of Venesia. The war raged on for years until the forces of the Rep of Venesia were squared at City of Emerald, Michael Vincentski fought to the bitter end until the City was taken by the VSR and Michael Vincentski perished. To this day, the City of Emerald see him as a hero. Modern Venesia. Venesia today is a very Neutral nation with a very laid back culture, Venesia also has two major airlines Air Venesia and Emerald airlines. However Venesia is still marked by the Second Civil war as a result, many people in the City of Emerald don't trust those in the City of Stars. Goverment The Castle of Venesia is where the glorious leader governs and lives. The Castle of Venesia has been around since 1205AD when separtists from Romania came to form 'The Black Empire of Venesia."